Shawn and the Raven
by MrsGrayson
Summary: Shawn is in a slump and looks to a little birdie for help


_Okay, disclaimer! I do NOT own psych or any of the characters!_

_Oh, and this is my very first anything that I've let anyone see and critique Please tell me if I have any wrong information. Thanks! _

**Shawn and the Raven**

"Mr. Spencer!" Chief Vick said as she stepped out of her office. "Huh?" Shawn asked as he was balancing a pencil on his upper lip and failing miserably. "Shawn, I need more leads on this case!" This case Vick had was getting to her. She was getting calls from a mysterious man, who had disguised his voice, saying that the spirit of the victim would haunt her until this case was closed. Now, Chief Vick wasn't one to be swayed by the supernatural, but after the past few years working with Shawn Spencer, head psychic detective at the Santa Barbra Police department, she's let herself believe a little more than usual. That, and there have been some strange happenings at her house.

Shawn threw his hands to his head as he quickly stood, throwing the pencil and almost hitting detective Lassiter. "Yes! Leads!" Shawn shouted in an attempt to figure out what he would tell Chief Vick. "Yes, I am getting MAJOR psychic mojo vibes from…" He paused. You see Shawn Spencer isn't really a psychic, He was taught by his father, Henry, to pick up on the slightest details. The problem was, Shawn couldn't find anything out of place, not one detail. "From?" Chief Vick prompted, waiting for Shawn to finish his sentence. "Please! Chief! You cannot interrupt when the spirits are trying to contact me, I could miss something very important!" He told Chief Vick. "Yes, yes continue." Shawn told the spirits. "Yes the spirits are _calling_ me." Shawn looked over to his best friend and partner, Burton Guster, but everyone just called him Gus. "Yes! _Call_ to me spirits." Shawn shouted, hoping his friend would understand. He did. "Oh! OH! Oh?" He continued. "I see…"

"What is it Mr. Spencer?" Vick asked, her hopes high. "The mojo vibes are coming from my phone." He said, quickly, in a calm voice. "Your phone?" Vick repeated "Ya, umm… I'm gonna get a call when I'm done with this sentence." Just then Shawn's cell phone rang. He held his index finger to Chief Vick. "Yep, they were right. Umm chief this is important, I gotta take this. We'll get back to your murderer later." Then before Chief Vick could say another word, Shawn answered his phone and started to walk away, but he turned back to detective Lassiter. "Hey, Lassie!" He said, "Can you toss me my pencil?" Lassie picked up the pencil. "This one?" He asked. Shawn nodded, then Lassie broke it in half and threw it at Shawn, as Shawn took cover behind the corner. Shawn looked back. "You could've just said no." He said, then he disappeared around the corner.

"Gus! I'm so glad you got my message!" He told Gus over the phone, as he stepped out of the police department, and met up with him at the bottom of the steps. Gus Hung up his cell phone. "What are you going to tell Chief Vick?" Gus asked. "I don't know Gus. I've got nothing this time." Shawn spoke into his cell phone. Gus looked at him, then grabbed his phone out of his hands. "You have got to stop kidding around Shawn!" Gus yelled. "Oh, Gus. You know this is how I work." Shawn rebuttled. "I kid around, then I find an important clue, have a 'vision' and well-ah! "He bowed, as though he just had a standing ovation. " The chief loves me again!" "Well, if you can't find anything this time, Chief Vick is gonna find out you're not really psychic." Shawn stopped walking. "You're right." He said. "You go to the store and buy us pineapples, not the kind in the can, and I'll go back to the office and review all the evidence." Gus agreed, and they headed off in different directions. Shawn stopped and turned back to Gus. "Umm, I'm gonna need a ride."

"Huh, I thought I locked that door." Shawn thought out loud as he entered the Psych Detective agency. "You left the door unlocked?" Gus looked down. "And my laptop sitting on the floor right by the front door?" He complained as he ran into a frozen Shawn. Shawn just stood there staring into the other room, Gus followed his eyes, then didn't move. They were both staring at a raven-haired teenaged girl, who wore a pair of dark jeans and a dark purple shirt, as she was playing Halo on Shawn's X-box. And winning.

(Psych theme )

"I was wondering when you two would show up." She said, as she put the X-box controller down. "And you are…?" Shawn started. "Raven." She said as she stood and held her hand out, for a proper introduction. "Shawn." Shawn replied, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Oh I know who you are, and Gus too!" She said as she shook Gus's hand. "Wait! How did you get in here?" Shawn asked remembering his train of thought. Raven pulled a bobby pin from her hair and held it up for Shawn and Gus to see. "Never leave home without it!" She smiled "You do know that breaking and entering is a federal crime." Gus pointed out. Raven just smiled. "I didn't break anything, I just… entered, besides I'm pretty sure impersonating a psychic detective is a federal crime too." Her smile grew larger. "Okay! Time for you to go back to school!" Shawn shouted, trying to avoid the bomb Raven had just dropped. "First off-" Raven explained. "I'm homeschooled, and secondly I'm here to help you." "Help me with what?" Shawn asked "Find your murderer!" Raven said with a smile on her face, then her smile shrunk. "Aren't you even going to deny the fact you're a fake psychic?" Shawn looked over to his friend for some help and Gus gave him a look that said _'I am not going near that with a forty-two foot pole'_ "I have one better!" Shawn exclaimed. "Prove to me that I'm not psychic" Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow.

_(I'll stop here for now and wait for some reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading this! __)_


End file.
